


The Pros and Cons of Duct Tape

by shadowtraveled (meteorfest)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/pseuds/shadowtraveled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a game of Capture the Flag, Percy and Luke find themselves in a rather compromising situation. Luke, being ever the opportunist, decides to make the most of it.  Canon divergent: Luke lives. (First published April 2011; moved to AO3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pros and Cons of Duct Tape

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of moving some of my older fanfiction to AO3, in preparation for deleting them from ff.net. This fic was written in 2011, based on a fanart I drew in 2010. The art is still up on deviantart, viewable here: http://fav.me/d2rgdts

"We need to get out of this."

"I know."

Percy struggled against his bonds, trying to get his hands free from the loops of duct tape that were wrapped around his wrists. His face was flushed and he was trying to look anywhere but at Luke as he moved. This was probably the worst situation he and Luke had ever been in; worse than the incident with the Pit scorpion, worse than the fight against the Kronos-possessed Luke in Manhattan last year.

"Percy, stop," Luke said, voice strained. "You're just making things worse."

Percy froze, knowing exactly how he was making things worse. He cursed inwardly, reminding himself to never be on the opposite team as Nico again. In the middle of the lasted game of Capture the Flag, the son of Hades had managed to con a couple of the Hebe cabin kids, Julian and his half-sister, Carrie, to help him herd Percy and Luke together, then had used his powers of shadow travel to ambush the two older demigods and promptly taped them together, rather haphazardly. Finally, Nico and the Hebe kids grinned at Luke and Percy before running off to finish the game.

"Maybe  _this_  will help you two!" the son of Hades shouted back.

That had been quite some time ago. Percy was sure that he was never going to get the feeling back in his legs. Or his wrists. He was also relatively certain that his face was never going to pale from the bright red blush over his cheeks.

"How long have we been out here?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, I can't see my watch through you," Luke replied.

Luke was seated on the ground, stripped of his armor and down to the pair of khaki shorts and orange Camp Half-Blood tanktop that he'd been wearing underneath. His feet were bound together and his arms were wrapped around Percy's waist before his wrists and hands were bound together with the duct tape that Nico had supplied. Percy was perched atop the older half-blood, straddling Luke with his arms behind him and heavily taped at the wrists. His arms were linked with Luke's so that, even if they  _could_  manage to stand, they wouldn't be able to separate.

"I can't believe they did this to us," Percy groaned. "Isn't this against the rules or something?"

Luke gave a snort. "Percy, there are no rules except for the no maiming rule." He wrinkled his nose as Percy's hair brushed over his face. "What I can't believe is that a son of  _Hades_  planned this."

"Can you reach my hands at all?" Percy asked, moving his head to try to look behind him. As he did so, his whole body shifted, bringing him closer to Luke.

Luke bit his lower lip to keep from giving a moan as the teenager's hips brushed against his own. "Perce, if I could reach your hands, I would have done so long ago."

Percy hesitated again, face reddening. He, too, felt the repercussions of his movements. His heart rate increased and his breath came short as he tried to force back the warm sensation of arousal. He could feel through Luke's shorts and tell that his movements weren't helping the older half-blood either. That realization only made Percy blush harder; it wasn't that he was embarrassed that Luke was turned on and vice versa, but this really wasn't the best time.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Percy asked, trying to act calm. "This isn't the greatest thing that's happened to either of us."

Luke gave a shrug of his shoulders and, though Percy couldn't see his grin, he could definitely hear the amused tone in the young man's voice as he replied, "I've been in tighter spots before."

Percy gave a groan and let his head drop onto Luke's shoulder. "This isn't funny, Luke."

"Well, we're stuck here unless one of us can do something about it," Luke told him. "Might as well make the most of it."

Percy lifted his head to look at Luke, about to ask what the older demigod had meant. Before he could even get a word out, Luke had leaned in and pressed his lips against Percy's. Percy gave a short yelp of surprise into the kiss, completely taken aback by the action. Unable to pull away and, admittedly, not very willing to break the kiss, Percy relaxed and let Luke deepen it.

The kiss lasted almost a full minute before Luke pulled away to breathe. There was a smirk over the older half-blood's lips, a smirk that Percy knew quite well; it was the same smug grin that Luke always had whenever he got something he wanted. It tugged at the corners of the blond's mouth, teeth just visible. Percy had always found Luke's smirk to be very attractive, a warm feeling in his chest whenever he saw it. The kiss from Luke brought that same warm feeling to Percy's chest and his arousal from their position had doubled.

"Luke, that...wasn't a good idea," Percy murmured.

"Ask me if I care," Luke replied. He shifted as much as he could from his place beneath the son of Poseidon and pulled the younger demigod in for another kiss.

The second kiss was just as long as the first, just as deep, even more breath-taking and arousing. One more kiss turned into another, into yet another, and finally, into a 'just one more'. Both demigods were breathless when they finally pulled apart, lips kiss-swollen and eyes half-mast as Luke touched his forehead to Percy's. The son of Hermes brought his hands up to cup the younger demigod's face, holding the son of Poseidon in place and, for a long moment, the two of them stayed like that, taking the chance for both of them to catch their breath.

And, all of a sudden, Percy realized that Luke's hands were free of the duct tape.

The teen gave a start in Luke's lap and pulled out of the older demigod's hands. He gaped at Luke, blinking at his hands. "How did you - ?"

Luke flashed the son of Poseidon a grin. "I'm Hermes' kid, remember?" he asked. "I'm awesome like that."

"You're a jerk," Percy corrected. "You said you couldn't get out!"

"I said I couldn't reach your hands."

Percy wrinkled his nose. "Can you now?"

"I don't know if I should," Luke mused. "I give you best make-out session of your life and you call me a jerk. Why should I try to reach your hands?"

A heavy sigh escaped the son of Poseidon. "Just get me out of this."

"Say please." The grin over Luke's lips returned in full force.

Percy glared at the older demigod for a moment, then leaned in and pressed his lips against Luke's for a long, slow kiss. It wasn't saying 'please', but it apparently was good enough for Luke. The son of Hermes reached around Percy and started to tug at the duct tape binding the teen's wrists. Percy was really glad that Nico and the other two half-bloods had left his bracers on so that the duct tape wasn't tearing any hair out of his arms while Luke pulled it off.

The kiss between them only broke this time after Luke had successfully removed all the tape from Percy's wrists. Once again breathless, Percy brought his arms forward and gave both of them a slight wave, wiggling his fingers to get the circulation in his arms back.

"I'm going to get Nico for this," he grumbled.

Luke gave a laugh. "Well, he  _did_  help us," he pointed out. "You might want to give him a bit of a break."

That gave Percy something to think about for a moment. Luke was right; Nico had told them before he'd run off that maybe this would help them. Had the son of Hades done this for the specific reason of getting Percy and Luke together long enough for one of them to make a move? Were he and Luke really that obvious about the tension between them?

"Alright, I'll go easy on him," Percy finally murmured. He had to admit that Nico had helped, whether this particular situation had been the son of Hades' intention or not. "I'm still going to get him for using duct tape."

The son of Poseidon shifted to try to get up, but Luke brought his hands to Percy's hips and held the younger demigod in place. "Mmm, no, I don't think so, Perce," the son of Hermes grinned, pulling Percy in for one more kiss. "I think I like you right where you are."


End file.
